


mcyt oneshots

by paigeinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Car rides, Cute, DNF, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, Love, M/M, Notes, Platonic Relationships, Singing, Smut, Will Add as I go, also on Wattpad, dreamnotfound, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeinnit/pseuds/paigeinnit
Summary: hi! this is going to be a oneshot book. i will be taking requests. feel free to leave comments or to pm me about one. if you want, i can credit you for the idea.rules--no smut for minors-no shipping for minors, i can still write about them but there will be no dating between them-no rapethings i will write about--kinks (any, i am not a kink shamer)-smut for anyone not a minor-nothing illegal-anything, fluff or angst-character deathI WILL PUT TW ON THINGS THAT NEED IT AND I WILL WARN WHEN THERE IS SMUTthank you and i hope you enjoy the story!!!add my discord! here you will be notified whenever i update and you can feel free to give me suggestions or ask questions. :) https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 126





	1. intro/contents

**Author's Note:**

> discord- https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8

hi! this is going to be a oneshot book. i will be taking requests. feel free to leave comments or to pm me about one. if you want, i can credit you for the idea. 

rules-

-no smut for minors

-no shipping for minors, i can still write about them but there will be no dating between them

-no rape

things i will write about- 

-kinks (any, i am not a kink shamer)

-smut for anyone not a minor

-nothing illegal 

-anything, fluff or angst

-character death

I WILL PUT TW ON THINGS THAT NEED IT AND I WILL WARN WHEN THERE IS SMUT 

thank you and i hope you enjoy the story!!!


	2. dream/georgenotfound/sapnap- help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, angst, attempted suicide, drugs
> 
> george is going through a rough patch and his friends save him

tw/angst, blood, attempted suicide, drugs

the cuts on georges arms dripped down a crimson liquid. he notices that the amount of lines on each arm is different and his need for perfection seeps in and he forces himself to make another one on his left arm to even it out. he sighs as he drags the sharp blade against his skin.

george sits on the ground, trying to be quiet with his sobs. his roommate, clay, is in his room down the hall, fast asleep. george doesn't want to disturb him or have anything distract him from what he's trying to do. he looks up at the counter and sees the couple notes he has written, blood splattered on them from the way it dripped down the sides of his arms. he closes his eyes for a moment before standing up again, he uses the top of his white shirt to wipe his tears and clean up the snot that has started to drip from his nose. a terrible color to wear at a time like this, the white slowly becoming stained with the color of his blood and the top turning grey with the number of tears and snot that have now been wiped up in it.

he reaches towards the medicine cabinet and grabs some prescription pills, hes not sure what they are but he knows they belong to him. he laughs internally at the thought of his depression pills possibly being the thing that kills him. he opens the bottle with a slight struggle, hes feeling weak and the pressure of having to push down and turn was a little too much for him. he dumps whats left of the container into his hand and pops them into his mouth. he reaches for the cup he brought into the bathroom with him and takes a chug of the water that was sitting peacefully inside.

he lays down on the ground, the cool tile feeling good on his hot neck. he notices that he doesn't feel much different yet, when he imagined this happening, he thought it would happen quickly. but no, this isn't happening quickly. he gets time to sit and think, he wishes he didn't. he knows clay won't find him till the morning, he never gets up at night to go to the bathroom. he sits back up with a huff, the tears have turned silent with an exception to the sniffle of trying to keep the snot in every once in a while.

he starts to think back to the time that he won MCC with karl, dream, and sapnap. he thinks back to the time that he wore the shock collar. he thinks back to the time that dream spoiled him with 5,000 dollars. he thinks back to the wars they had in the smp.

he starts to wonder if anyone would miss him. he knows clay and nick would. hes not sure about anyone else. his relationship with his parents isn't the best so hes not sure how they would react. they would probably put on an act for the funeral, say how he was a wonderful son, talk about how they are super proud of him. which none of which is true, the reason he was even living with clay was that they kicked him out, they didn't support him and his decision to play minecraft for a living. he had nowhere to go and so he came to america in hopes that dream, his best friend, would help him out until he can get back onto his feet. that was three years ago and now hes still there because they figured it would be easier to stream and plan things. he also knows his fans would miss him, but not for long. eventually, they would all forget about him and watch as badboyhalo takes his spot on the dream team. he thinks that darryl deserves it more than he does anyway.

he thinks to the future, specifically about seven hours, when dream walks in and finds him laying on the ground. clay would be absolutely crushed to find his best friend passed out on the floor. george knows this. that's why he made clays letter the most meaningful and the longest, in hopes that it would make up for the fact that george put him through this. he knows it won't make up for it, but he hopes.

hes shook out of his thoughts when his phone starts ringing. he curses himself out for not putting it on silent. he set it next to the letters with a sticky note with all his passwords on it, for dream. all of his memories on his phone, he wanted clay to be the one to have them. he stands up, feeling a little loopy, and reaches for it to see who would be calling him at this time. he notices that it says nick and he sighs for what feels like the millionth time that night.

he answers the phone with a shaky hand and gives off a half-assed, "hello."

"hi georgie! are you busy right now?" nick says with what sounds like a smile.

"nick, it's 1 am. i was about to go to sleep," yeah, forever george thinks. "what did you want?"

"are you drunk? or just super tired?" nick asks, his voice sounding concerned.

"i'm just tired." george says, but the way his words come out, say something different. he decides to sit down, his knees were starting to give out.

"no, you don't sound 'just tired.' are you okay?" nick worries, he knows his friend struggles sometimes.

george takes a while to respond, "yeah, i-i-i'm fine. just perfec-ect."

his eyes start to droop and his hearing is starting to go. he starts to panic, he doesn't actually want this. he just wanted a little break from things but now that it's actually happening, he doesn't want it. his vision is blurry but he can see the blood-stained sink. he can feel his clogged sinuses from all the crying. he can faintly hear sapnap repeat his name over and over again.

"clay." he whispers before the phone falls out of his hand, his grip loosening on himself. sapnap hears the clatter and starts to freak out.

"george?" he says, worry laced in his voice. he repeats this a few more times, each time getting slightly louder and more panicked. he quickly hangs up the phone when he realizes that he isn't going to be getting an answer anytime soon. he quickly calls dream, in hopes the usual deep sleeper isn't in such a deep sleep tonight.

"please pick up, please." nick begs. the phone rings a few more times before he hears a click. he lets out the breath he didn't even know he was holding at that sound and thanks the heavens that someone heard his pleas.

"what do you want sap? i just fell asleep." clay mutters, tired dripping with every word.

"check on george. please. i-i think he just tried to kill himself."

"what?!" dream throws his phone on the bed, not even bothering to hangup. hes aware of his friends' mental health problems, seeing that hes lived with him for three years. he knows how bad it can get sometimes.

clay runs to georges room and swings the door open, only to find it empty. he rushes to the bathroom and tries the handle, he notices that it opens easily. he sees george laying on the ground, covered in his own blood, sweat, and tears. dream cant hold in the heart-wrenching sob that comes out of his mouth as he falls to the ground to help out his friend. he feels for his pulse and notices a slight one and somehow keeping a somewhat calm demeanor he grabs georges phone from the ground and uses it to call 911.

"help, please. my friend just attempted suicide." clay says as soon as the operator answers the phone. he runs back to his room to grab his own phone as hes answering all of the questions the woman was asking him. he sees that nick is still on the phone, so he switches it to facetime so they can see each other and talk easier.

he makes it back to george and sets sapnap beside him. hes leaned over his best friends body as he waits for an ambulance to arrive to take his friend to the hospital. he starts to sob and he can't help but hang the phone up on nick, he doesn't want him to see either of them like this. he doesn't deserve this. no one does. he sits up to take a breath and compose himself a little bit, he notices the notes up on the counter. he grabs them and takes a look at them, one is labeled to him, another to sapnap, and the last one is to the fans. he grabs his phone to text sapnap.

hey nick, sorry for hanging up. i'm really stressed and didn't want you to see me like that. when is the fastest you can get here?

don't worry about it, i'm already on my way. my flight leaves in a few hours. should be there tomorrow afternoon.

with this, dream shuts his phone off and reaches for the notes again. he shoves his and nicks into his pocket and he runs down to open the front door since he hears the sirens come down his street. the next thing he knows, hes being hauled away in an ambulance with george.

once they get to the hospital, george is being taken back to get his stomach pumped and his body all cleaned up. clay is left in the waiting room with only his thoughts and the note until nick gets there to keep him company. he closes his eyes before opening them to look at the time. 2:24. he sighs. no better time than now to read the letter.

hi clay. im sorry you had to be the one to find me like this. im sorry that i put you through all the trouble that i did but there is no one else that i would want to find me but you. you mean so much to me, your practically my whole world. you are my platonic soulmate. i trust you with my life, thats why im giving you my phone. i wrote down all of my passwords on a sticky note for you. i want you to be able to look through it whenever you want and be reminded of me, in a good way i hope, and see all of the pictures and messages on there. i understand if you dont want it. you can throw it away, i wont be upset.

thank you for always being there for me and for the amazing opportunities you gave me, whether it be for my career or if it was just something you did for fun to help me. you truly are a dream, dream.

as im writing this im being reminded of all of the memories we had together. like the time we met. it was so cool to meet someone american and become friends with them. i also remember the first time we actually met up, do you remember that? you came to visit me because i had no money to go to america. we went and got ice cream. you got it all over your face, it was so funny cause you didnt realize it and i didnt tell you. but eventually you found it and got mad at me for not telling you. gosh, you were so mad at me. you went a good three hours with it on your face. you didnt talk to me for a solid hour after that, you were on your phone doing god knows what just to ignore me. im sorry that i didnt tell you sooner.

im sorry i always struggle to say that i love you. i do though. i really love you. you are my rock, my other half. i was incomplete until i found you. you built me up whenever i was down. but this one, i was too deep to be built back up. there was nothing you or nick could of done. im really sorry that it came to this, that it came this far. im sorry you had to find me, probably passed out on the bathroom floor. im sorry that i never thought i was good enough, i know it hurts you when i say that. its true though.

anyways, i love you so much and just, thank you. truly thank you. if this is successful, you made the last few years of my life amazing. please dont forget about me. just try to remember me and find a better, more stable, friend to take my place. again, i love you. -george

clay couldn't believe the words he was reading. he doesn't like that george was going through a really difficult time lately and he didn't know. he normally could tell when george got bad, but he must've just ignored the red flags. he looked over the fact that george told him that he loved him, more than once. he took it as him finally admitting that he was his best friend, that he was comfortable with him. he looked over the fact that his sleep schedule changed a lot, staying up super late and sleeping in until 1 or 2 in the afternoon.

nick was running out of the airport after he got his stuff from when his plane landed. he called the first taxi he saw and made his way to the hospital that george and dream were at. he feels like he couldn't get there fast enough. it felt as though he were sprinting but not moving anywhere. but, soon enough, he makes it to the hospital. after paying the driver he heads inside with his suitcase and finds where dream is seated, still waiting without any updates.

once he reaches dream, clay immediately stands up and gives him the biggest hug imaginable. the two stand there like this for close to five minutes. the once dry faces are now wet with tears. neither of them imagined being in this position. sitting in a hospital, that smells too clean to be real, with the thought in the back of their head that's telling them they could be losing a friend soon. they hope that isn't the case.

without even exchanging any words, clay hands nick his letter that was left from george. when nick just stares at it, confused, clay speaks up.

"it's georges suicide letter to you. you don't have to read it, considering he hasn't died, but i thought you should have it. i read mine already."

nick just nods and looks at the envelope a little while longer. he sighs before shoving it into one of the pockets in his suitcase, he will look at it later.

"he left one for the fans too. i didn't look at that one, i left it at home. i figured we could just throw that one away unless he doesn't make it." clay says in a hushed voice. hes looking at the ground.

"yeah, that's probably a good idea." nick says, his voice sounding hoarse from the crying he did on the way over.

they both look at the ground in silence for the next half hour but feels like an eternity. the doctor comes out and asks if anyone is there for george. both of them stand up, silently, and make their way over to him.

"george is alive, he is not conscious yet, but he is alive. it appeared that he took quite a few pills of some kind, he tried to overdose. the cuts on his arms were not very deep but he lost a bit of blood from them. we had to give him a blood transplant for this and he is in much better condition now than he was when he came in." the doctor explains to the two. nick grabs clays hand for comfort, hes happy that hes alive but hes stressed that he couldn't do anything to help him.

"can we see him?" clay asks, breaking the short silence.

"yes, you can see him but he will most likely be out for another few hours."

"okay, thank you. which room is he in?" clays voice gets higher and his words come out quicker as his spirits get higher with every breath he takes.

"hes in room 31b, but i can show you if you would like." the doctor offers a small smile to the pair.

"that would be great." clay answers as nick lets go of his hand to grab his suitcase from the seats behind them.

the two follow the doctor down a few hallways until they reach georges room. the doctor leaves them to be once they reach the door, "this is it. be careful if you touch him. hes probably sore and will have a headache when he gets up, if it's really bad press the red button to call the nurse and she can bring some pain meds."

both of them just nod at this before grabbing each other's hands again. neither of them wants to be the first to move into the room. after standing there for a few minutes, dream steps forward and opens the door for them. they walk in and immediately freeze. they hate the way george is just laying there, more pale than normal, hair disheveled, and practically dead looking.

eventually, they move over to the seats that are on either side of the bed and sit down in them. clay grabs his hand and holds onto it tight.

"im so sorry george. im so sorry that i didn't notice you needed help. i should've noticed. it's my job as a roommate and best friend to notice these things and i didn't. im sorry." clay practically sobs.

sapnap just stares at him before resting his hand on top of georges other hand, too afraid to pick it up. he doesn't want to hurt him even more.

the duo sits there for a few more hours, neither have eaten since the incident, both starting to get tired and falling asleep when they hear a slight groan come from the third.

"george?" clays head snaps up and his grip tightens on georges hand, being that he hasn't let go.

"clay?" george barely can whisper, his head fuzzy and heavy.

"hey, hey, hey, you're okay. you're in the hospital. do you remember what happened?" nick butts in, leaning forward in his seat so george can see him, even though his eyes are still closed shut.

"nick? wha-what? what are you doing here?" george is confused. his eyes squinted shut, he struggles to get them open.

"george, we are here for you. you tried to kill yourself last night. we were so worried." clay says. he sets his second hand on georges forehead, pushing his hair back and out of his face. "do you have a headache?" 

"no, not right now. i-i kind of remember last night." he says, eyes beginning to open.

he looks back and forth between the two. it's silent for a while before george starts to cry.

"im so sorry." george shoves his face into his palms.

"don't be sorry, i should be sorry that i didn't notice that anything was wrong." clay says. he grabs one of georges hands to pull them off his face.

george sighs, "thank you for calling me nick. you made me realize that i didn't actually want this."

"of course dude. im glad i just got that urge to call you." sapnap says with a small smile.

"i genuinely didn't know you felt that way, im sorry george. i read the note. i love you so much. i hope you know that." clay says, sadness in his words.

"i.. yeah, im sorry. i love you. im so sorry you had to go through that." george says looking down at his lap.

"we love you so much dude. we are sorry that you went through that." nick responds holding onto his hand tight.

"yeah, we are always here to help you, always." clay says, with a small smile.

"thank you, really." george says. he may be feeling in pain but he knows that he has his two best friends by his side no matter what.


	3. tommyinnit/tubbo/wilbur soot/you- car rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/ cursing
> 
> you go for a car ride with tommy, tubbo, and wilbur

tw/ cursing

"hi guys!" you say as you climb into the small car that was being driven by wilbur, of course. tommy and toby dont have their license yet and you hate driving when you are with these guys because it is none stop messing around. 

"hi y/n!" tommy says as he turns around from the passenger seat in the front to shove toby. 

toby yelps as he falls over, due to not having his seatbelt on and you reach over to help him sit up right. "careful dude! dont get hurt, i dont wanna be a witness to that." 

"hi y/n, how was your morning?" wilbur asks over the chaos of tommy and toby laughing at themselves. 

"it was good wilbur, how was yours?" you ask him, since he was kind enough to ask you.

"it was decent till i had to pick up these dweebs." he says with a smile as he starts to drive away.

"understandable." you laugh at what he says before turning your attention to the music playing. you realize that its just the radio so you sigh. "hey wil?"

"yes?" wilbur says as his attention is on the road. 

"can i have the aux please?" you ask before toby cheers. you look at him in alarm as tommy hands you the chord.

"i love when you have the aux, it makes the drives so much fun."

"aw. toby, thats so nice of you. because of that, im gonna play your favorite song."

you press play on the song and soon enough the familiar lyrics start to play. 

hey, hey, hey

i got a condo in manhatten

baby girl, whats hatnin'?

"Y/N TURN THAT OFF!" tommy exclaims as you and toby erupt in laughter. you hear wilbur softly laugh at you guys as he starts to go down the freeway. 

"no!" you say between laughs, "its a good song."

toby nods his head in agreement and you start screaming out some of the lyrics, 

JUMP IN THE CADILLAC  
you turn your head to look at tommy, girl lets put some miles on it, he shakes his head and turns back around to face the road. next thing you know, wilbur is singing and moving his head to the beat as well. tommys mouth drops as he looks around the car and sees all of you guys doing it in sync. 

all of you guys burst out in laughter once you notice how ridiculous you guys look. 

soon enough the song ends and tommy is sulking in his seat while looking out of the window, "you know y/n, you're a bitch sometimes." 

you gasp at that and start the song over again. 

"no! please, stop!" tommy starts again. you laugh before shutting it off and moving onto another song. you scroll for a bit before coming upon one of wilburs songs. 

my keyboards like my heart, you see a smile come upon wilburs face when he realizes you are playing his song. both tommy and toby get really into the song. 

it shines in rgb and its full of blood

i dont know what is wrong with me

but im scared pissed off and lonely

all of you start screaming the lyrics and you can tell wilbur is having a nice time. he always feels good when you play his songs because he feels like he did something good for once. he loves having your support. you are one of his best friends, even though you are many years younger, he loves having you around.

once the song ends, you decide to play a few more songs that have lots of meaning to you guys as a group. these guys are your best friends and you wouldnt want it to be any other way. 

almost too soon, you guys reach your destination of the arcade and amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave requests for me :)


	4. tommyinnit/tubbo- tommy come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place in the dream smp, where the person who is going to mean the most to you in your final moments ends up being your angel and demon. the angel is connected to their actual feelings and the demon is the meanest side of them whether they have showed it to anyone or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ mentions of suicide, cursing

"tommy, you're scaring us." toby floats down from his right and lands in front of him.

"scaring us? i think he should do it." tubbo says with a laugh as he takes his place on the left of tommy.

"stop it tubbo. some of us love you tommy." toby says with a small smile. tubbo scoffs at this. 

"do you guys ever stop bickering?" tommy looks to his right where neither are located. the cool air of the night was blowing through the holes in his shirt. 

"oh come on tommy. just get off the top of the tower. its not worth it." tobys voice breaks, he never did well with this kind of stuff. he just wanted his tommy to be okay. 

"nonono, tommy. humour us, give us a show." tubbo says with a smirk. toby turns and smacks him.

tommy sighs before he looks down to the ground. he sees the green grass below, looking so soft and welcoming. he tilts his head to the right and leans forward a little more. its not like anyone would genuinely miss him. his tubbo kicked him out of l'manburg under the order of dream. dream was making life hell for him. wilbur was already dead. he could just join him. yeah, that would be nice. just wilbur and tommy together for the rest of eternity. 

tommys heart aches. he misses what life was like before it was all blown up, literally. he misses when wilbur was alive and well. he misses his tubbo, not the tubbo that was in place of him now. 

"i'm serious tommy. get down from here. please." toby says, a small hopeful smile on his face. 

tommy studies him for a few minutes in silence. he takes in all the details that make him toby. its almost like having the real one here except you aren't able to touch this version. technically, it was a made up version made by tommys mind. this makes tommy even wonder, would tubbo even care if he was actually here? 

tommy finally looks away and gives a response, "i'm serious too toby. i need an escape, everyone hates me."

"if you jump, ill jump." toby says back without missing a beat. 

"that doesn't mean shit. you're made up." tommy says with a small laugh. his eyes look down at the grass once more, listening to the breeze make the trees sway in the distance.

"theres no me without you." toby says, looking to tubbo for more words. tubbo just gives a quiet laugh and shakes his head. 

"toby, of course theres no us without him. he's why we are here." tubbo says as its a fact they all knew. 

toby rolls his eyes as tommy starts to sway, "tommy, soldier this out. you got this, tubbo doesn't hate you. you're his tommy, alright?"

tommy looks into his inventory, his compass being the only thing he holds. 

"his tommy? he destroyed the compass." tommy say, his voice going deeper with every word spoke.

tubbo and toby just stared at each other for a few moments before toby finally spoke up, "tommy, you don't have to suffer through this alone. please, listen to me."

"he BURNT it! he showed me he didn't care about our friendship. so why should i? he won't care if i end it all. no one will." tommy looks away from the compass, his eyes filling with tears. 

"the most dangerous thing is to love tommy." tubbo cuts in, words dripping with hatred for this moment. 

"but you can heal and rise above!" toby takes a seat on the right of tommy as he talks.

tommy looks up at the sky, the stars seemed unnaturally bright for a night like this. "i can never heal, tubbo is my platonic soulmate and if he would rather rule a country than be free with me, thats okay. thats his choice and theres nothing i can do about it even if i tried."

"but you never tried!" toby practically yells, "you just have to try."

"jump now." tubbo says, stopping all the commotion coming from toby.

"what? no, don't jump." toby stands back up and floats back in front of tommy, getting up in his face.

"you crave the applause, don't you? yet you hate the attention but lucky you, no audience would ever want you."

tommy looks at tubbo, tears in his eyes. he never thought he would hear anything like that come out of his best friends mouth but here he is, listening to them. 

"its empty." tommy responds, both tubbo and toby understanding what he was saying. 

"so end it." tubbo says, no emotion in his voice.

"don't listen to what he's saying tommy. its chaos and its confusing," toby starts, "you may feel no purpose but you have one. i promise. i could even tell you what it is."

"well, what is it?" tommy is curious, he doesn't have any other purpose than to be a burden to those around him.

"you need to get tubbo back. thats your purpose, now hold onto that and seize it." 

tommy looks at toby and then to tubbo and then back again. he doesn't know what to do.

"life is a worthy opponent." toby says, looking tommy directly in the eye. 

"if life is my opponent, tell them they won."

"life hasn't won tommy. no one has won yet." toby says with a soft sigh, leaning even closer to tommy, taking over his view.

"not yet anyway." tubbo adds.

toby just gives him a glare and he backs down for a second before shoving toby over to talk.

"you want the acclaim, the mother of mothers." he starts, a smirk emerging onto his face.

"its not worth it tommy." toby try's to take his hand but it goes through. panic sets in toby's mist.

"more poignant than fame, or the taste of another." tubbo continues, staring into tommy's eyes.

"don't listen tommy." toby tries to shove tubbo out of the view of tommy's stare but it wasn't working.

"but be real and just jump you dense motherfucker." 

"you're worth more, tommy."

"you will not be more than a rat in a gutter."

"so much more than a rat!" toby looks at tubbo in shock.

"you want my opinion?"

"no one asked your opinion."

"my opinion you got. you asked for my counsel?"

"no one asked for your thoughts." toby spat out.

"i gave you my thoughts. be done with this now and jump off." tubbo spreads his arms wide as a way to say go for it.

"tommy? can you hear me? i'm talking to you." toby cuts in, wanting him to take his eyes off the ground below. 

but as tommy was looking at the ground he sees someone wandering in the distance. he prays that it isn't dream. dream would kill him on the spot when he sees hes on l'manburg ground. he knows that if it is dream, he should just end it now considering he wouldn't be alive much longer anyways. he wants to end it on his own accord, not on the accord of some green piss baby.

he looks into his inventory one last time to grab the compass to hold onto in his last moments, he freezes once he realizes that the compass was following the person moving below. he lets out a small gasp. he wasn't expecting tubbo to be out this late at night. 

"tubbo?" he softly whispers. both his angel and demon look at each other, confused as to why he just whispered that. 

"what?" tubbo asks. when no response was given tubbo and toby look around to see what he was staring at. 

when they notice that it was the real tubbo that his focus was on, both of them calm down thinking that seeing him will make tommy do what they want him to do. 

as tommy was staring at him, tubbo looked up to the sky and saw tommy on the top of the tower. his eyes widen as he notices what hes trying to do. he starts to run to the tower. tommy gets off of the edge in a hurry and turns around to get a good look at the top of the ladder. toby and tubbo just look at each other and shrug, both not knowing whats going to happen. 

"tommy? what are you doing?" the actual tubbo says cautiously when he reaches the top. 

"hi tubbo." is all tommy said in response. 

"hi tommy?" demon tubbo says. toby shoves him as to say not you. he makes an 'oh' face in response to the shove and then makes a movement to show that he's zipping his lips.

"tommy, what are you doing?" the real tubbo asked again.

"what did you do to the compass?" tommy asks, turning around to look off the edge again.

"i accidentally lost it around some charged creepers. i didn't mean to tommy. it was my favorite thing." he looks down for a second before looking back up and slowly making his way next to tommy.

"they told me you destroyed it on purpose."

"i didn't." it was silent for another moment before tubbo continued. "please don't hurt yourself tommy. i need you here."

"the most dangerous thing is to love, and im trying to heal and rise above." tubbo and toby look proud of themselves because tommy just took their quotes.

"what does that mean?"

"i love you tubbo, you're my best friend. or were at least. i'm not sure where i stand with you anymore. i'm trying to get over the betrayal i felt when i get exiled out of l'manburg, by you! you kicked me out." tommy's grip on the compass tightens as he looks down at it to see it pointing to tubbo right next to him. this moment didn't feel real.

"tommy, i love you as well. you are my best friend and im so sorry that i exiled you but i didn't have a choice. it was either lose you or lose everything." tubbo looks at the compass in tommy's hand and sighs. 

"you wouldn't of lost me." tommy says in response, his throat closing up. "what would of happened if you were in charge of l'manburg instead of wilbur?"

"what do you mean?" tubbo responses, overwhelmed with emotions.

"'independence or death, we would rather die than join your smp.' thats what wilbur said to dream. would you of given in on the simple threat made by dream then as well?" tommy looks to the side where tubbo is not and sees his two other versions of him whispering to each other. they try to make it seem like they don't know whats going on but tommy knows that they know everything that goes through his mind. 

"i-i... i dont know tommy. i wasn't in charge then. i didn't have the power to make that call." tubbo stutters over his words, tommy did have a point.

"we won tubbo. we got freedom."

"we did, you're right."

"now we lost it." tommy looks down at the grass once more.

"tommy-" tommy steps onto the ledge.

"tommy don't." toby finally cuts in. 

"why shouldn't i?" tommy asks him. "whats stopping me from ending it right now?"

"don't you wanna die the hero?" toby says.

tommy's shoulders drop. "how am i going to be the hero when in this story the villain is tubbo?"

the actual tubbo looks around confused as to why he's talking to the air around him before he realizes that he's talking to his angel and demon. then it processes what he said and he starts to wonder, is he actually the villain in this story?

"i still think you should do it, even better now that he's here. it would fuck him up for sure." the demon tubbo responds. 

toby rolls his eyes for what feels like the millionth time that night and says, "no, don't do it. especially not with him here but you shouldn't do it, period."

tommy looks at the ground and takes a step down again. turns to tubbo and says, "the easy way out of here would be to jump off of this and take my last life but its more courageous to overcome." 

tubbo takes a slow step forward to see if tommy would freak out, when he sees that hes not going to he goes to give him a hug. with this hug, both of the boys break down and realize that they need each other and in their minds they both come up with a plan to take down dream and become partners again.

**Author's Note:**

> discord- https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8


End file.
